The Exploitation
by tied-and-feathered
Summary: Micky finds Davy's weakness and exploits it.


"Damn!"

"What's seems to be the trouble amigo?" Micky sauntered over.

"I'm trying to get my old pair of maracas down from this shelf and I can't reach. I keep jumping and landing on my ankle wrong. I'm going to hurt myself," Davy complained.

"No worries, I'll get it for you," Micky announced moving Davy off to the side.

He tried to reach them as well to no avail. "Man those things are up there! Has this shelf always been so tall?"

"Usually we use that step ladder, but Mike revoked our step ladder privileges."

"Oh yeah, that's right. I don't see why he got so uptight. Peter did offer to be the piñata."

"We can't even ask him where it is because he isn't home."

Micky put his hand to his chin in contemplation. He looked around for something to climb on that was sturdy enough to not break. Unfortunately their cheap décor was not in the shape to support his or Davy's tiny frames. He looked at Davy and then was struck with an idea.

"I've got! I'll lift you up."

"No, no, no. I don't trust that."

"Why not?"

"You'll drop me!"

"I will not! Look nothing like acrobatics, I'm just going to lift you by the waist enough to reach. You're in you're out piece of cake."

"I don't know…"

"Come on what have you got to lose?"

"Probably physical safety."

"Okay, fine," Micky lifted his hands in surrender. "I guess you don't need those maracas."

Micky started to turn away when Davy grabbed his bicep. "Wait, you promise not to drop me?"

"Of course!"

Davy sighed. "Alright then let's get this over with."

Davy stood in the closet facing the shelf. Micky placed his hands around Davy's waist. "Ready 1, 2, 3." He hoisted him up off the floor. Davy was rummaging around the shelves.

"Hey look here's that jewelry from when you guys caught Babyface. And my boxing gloves."

Micky blew air out of his nose loudly. "Hey could you get what you need to, my hands are slipping!"

Micky changed his grip one hand at a time. Davy began to slip down a bit and Micky's fingers glided up to his ribs. Davy made a noise and came toppling out of the closet landing on top of Micky and throwing the maracas across the room.

"I told you not to drop me!"

"I didn't drop you, you fell. What happened there? What was that sound?"

"Nothing!"

"Was that a giggle?"

"No it wasn't!"

"Yes, it was! Did I tickle you?"

"No! I'm not ticklish," Davy protested.

"Sure sounded like it to me."

"Well, I'm not…I just…sneezed, that's it. Lots of dust in there."

Davy went to stand up and get his maracas. Before he got far, Micky pulled him to the floor and sat on top of him pinning his arms to his sides.

"What are you doing? Get off of me!"

"Not until you admit that you're ticklish."

"That's the most ridiculous thing I've ever heard! Why do you need to know?"

"Scientific curiosity," Micky answered. "Now tell the truth, are you ticklish?"

"I don't need to tell you that."

"I think it would be in your best interest just to tell me. Because if you don't I'll just have to experiment and find out for myself."

"You wouldn't dare."

"Oh I would. So let's make a bet about if you're ticklish. You win, I let you go. You lose, I tickle you. Deal?"

Davy tried and failed to push Micky off of himself. He struggled beneath Micky to no avail. "Alright, you win no bet necessary. I'm ticklish, okay? Let me go!"

"How ticklish?"

"What do you mean 'how ticklish'?"

"Like are you very ticklish or a little bit? Certain places, everywhere?"

"I don't know, man, I don't get tickled very often. What does it matter?"

"That's a shame you don't get tickled very often. I need to know, I'm going to have to experiment anyway."

"But you said if I told you that you'd let me go!" Davy struggled more fiercely.

"That was before these important scientific questions arose. Now hold still!"

Micky began wiggling his fingers over Davy's stomach through his thin t-shirt. Davy began laughing hysterically and squirming around underneath him.

"Interesting development. What about up higher?"

Micky moved up to Davy's ribcage causing him to move around more violently.

"Mickyyyyy! Stopppp!" Davy laughed.

Micky moved higher towards the outsides of Davy's armpits causing the loudest laughter that Micky had ever heard in his life. He stopped and looked down at a red faced, heavy breathing Davy.

"Wow, I've never seen someone as ticklish as you."

Davy used all his strength to push Micky off of him, which was easier since Micky was no longer trying to keep him pinned down. He wiped his eyes and brushed himself off.

"What you go around torturing people like this often," Davy sounded angry.

"I barely even touched you! Man, if that's your reaction to that light of tickling I can't imagine what it will be like next time when I go full force."

"What do you mean 'next time'? There isn't going to be a next time!"

"Why not?"

"I'm letting you continuously tickle me! For what reason could you need to do that again?" Davy asked impatiently.

"Tickling someone else is so sexy and erotic. Come on let me tickle you again, please?"

"No way! Not a chance!"

"Oh you liked it too!"

"I most certainly did not and this is the end of this. Let's never speak of it again," Davy snatched the maracas up off the floor and stomped into his bedroom slamming the door.

Micky's head was already concocting a plan. This couldn't be the end.

* * *

Davy was sprawled across the chaise lounge in the living room. He was reading a book with one hand propping it open and the other lazily draped over the back of the chaise.

_Perfect,_ Micky thought. He had been dying for the right moment to sneak attack Davy again for a tickle session. He couldn't get the thoughts of it out of his mind. Davy writhing around underneath him. The sexy sound of his accented laughter. The feeling of his taut body under Micky's fingers. Micky was on the verge of a breakdown if he didn't get to tickle Davy again. He knew that Davy was enjoying it too, but he would never admit it. And there was no way of convincing the Brit to give in, he found that out the hard way when he tried to tickle Davy's ear with a feather he found on the beach and nearly got his teeth knocked out. So he had to go for sneakier tactics.

Davy was so deep in focus at the moment that he didn't even stir at the minimal sounds of Micky's stealthy movements. Micky moved a barred kitchen chair behind Davy's head. Then he took that feather a lightly brushed it behind Davy's left ear. As he suspected Davy set the book down to scratch in that spot. Micky struck in that moment and quickly clasped Davy's wrists one at a time into a pair of handcuffs with the chain through the bars of the chair. The movements were so quick that Davy didn't have a chance to react until he was already captured.

"Wha-," Davy pulled his wrists and realized he was attached to a heavy, immovable chair. "Help!" he cried.

"Relax, Babe," Micky said coming from behind and revealing himself.

"What are you doing? Get me out of this!"

Micky shook his head. "No, I've been waiting for the perfect moment for this and I'm not letting you go that easily."

"The perfect moment for what?"

"I've been dying to tickle you again."

"We've been over this, Micky!" Davy yelled. "I don't want you to tickle me."

"But your laugh is my favorite sound and I want you to laugh for me."

"I don't care!" Davy struggled to free himself from the bindings.

"I think you'll find escape is impossible," Micky said smugly sitting down next to Davy. "I put weights on the chair legs."

Davy had fear in his eyes but he wasn't going to back down. "You're going to be disappointed. You caught me on a bad day last time. I'm not ticklish at all today."

Micky began unbuttoning Davy's shirt. "I'll take my chances."

"I'm warning you…"

"What are you going to do?"

Davy twisted his body and hip bumped Micky off the chaise and tried to use his legs to hoist himself up.

Micky picked himself up off the floor. "Oh, you're going to pay for that," he said seductively. "Guess I have to secure those legs too."

Micky went rummaging around in the closet and came back with rope. He took each of Davy's kicking legs and secured each one to a leg of the chaise lounge.

"Now where was I before I was so rudely interrupted…Oh yes."

Micky started trailing his fingers along Davy's stomach tortuously slow. Davy clamped his mouth closed and gritted his teeth. He didn't want to give Micky the satisfaction. Micky could tell Davy was playing hard ball and knew exactly what to do. He worked his way up and began zealously tickling Davy's armpits and was greeted by nervous, explosive laughter.

"What's so funny, huh? I thought you weren't ticklish today."

"Mickyyyy…that's-that's enough!"

"I'll stop when you stop laughing," Micky teased.

Micky continued his torture on Davy's armpits, relishing in the squealing laughter coming from his captive. He worked his way back and forth up the armpits and down the ribcage. Davy was bucking and threatening him to stop. Suddenly they were interrupted by someone coming through the door.

"Hey guys, just came to get my Frisbee…What are you doing?"

Peter took in the sight of Micky hovering over a red faced, handcuffed Davy. Davy was completely mortified and his face turned redder. Micky was nonchalant.

"Just living out a fantasy."

"Oh okay," Peter shrugged.

"Peter, help me!" Davy yelled before his mouth was covered by Micky's hand.

"I can't interfere with the game," Peter said obviously not understanding that Davy was being held against his will. "Although…Micky, Davy would never tell you this but I've noticed that he flinches a lot if you touch his thigh near the knee."

Micky's eyes lit up and he looked at Davy whose mouth was still covered. "You're ticklish _there_?"

Davy shook his head desperately.

"Also, if you've got a feather on you I think that would work wonders," Peter suggested.

"Thanks, Pete, you kinky freak."

"You're welcome. Have fun. I'll keep Mike at the beach longer so you can finish," Peter called out closing the door behind him.

Micky uncovered Davy's mouth. "So knees and thighs, huh?"

"Nope, don't you daaaaaare!" Davy screeched as Micky started clawing at the spot with his hands.

Davy twisted his body trying to get away.

"How bad does this tickle on a scale on 1-10?" Micky inquired.

"I'm nnnnot ttttellingggg," Davy spat out.

"How are you going to refuse to tell me information, when I could just tickle it out of you?"

"FFFFine," Micky stopped for a moment. "Eight."

"And your armpits?"

Davy sighed heavily. "Seven."

"So I haven't even found the worst of it yet," Micky said disappointedly. "I was hoping to bring you to hysterics."

"Seriously?!" Davy shouted. "This wasn't enough for you?"

"I can't believe those places weren't the worst! What else could…" Micky trailed off.

"What?"

"Oh you'll see."

Micky got up and walked to the end of the chaise and looked down towards Davy's feet. A wicked smile spread across his face.

"No! Not there! Anywhere but there! Please you can tickle me anywhere else but there," Davy begged.

"Well, well, well!" Micky said beginning to remove Davy's boots and socks. "Is this a bad spot?"

"Yes, okay? I'm going to be honest with you, this is my ten spot!"

"Oh is it now?"

"Yes, it is no need to follow through. I admitted it. Now you can let me go!" Davy pulled at his handcuffs.

"Now Babe, how could I let you go without trying the ten spot?"

Micky took a finger and stroked it up Davy's left sole. Davy tensed up his body and whimpered.

"Oh yeah, this is going to be fun. These are some sensitive soles."

Micky positioned himself between Davy's spread feet. He started trailing his fingers softly up from Davy's heels to his toes. The movements were miniscule but produced a huge reaction. Davy whole body shook with laughter as Micky gradually quickened the speed and finger pressure to which he was tickling.

"Mmmm, baby laugh for me. You're so sexy."

Davy's laughter changed in that moment. After Micky called him sexy, a moaning sound accompanied the laughter that had been permeating the room.

"Oh God, that's even better," Micky said breathily. "I wonder what will get me better results…I've got to try Peter's tip."

Micky took the feather out that he had stuffed in his pocket and gently caressed it along Davy's right foot. The Brit giggled more softly and moaned in ecstasy. Micky slithered the feather up and down the arch and in between the toes causing gasps from the hostage's lips. Micky then went to the left foot and began to teasing tickle with his tongue. He let the tip glide over the ticklish spots of Davy's foot and then began sucking Davy's toes. There was no more laughter only moaning.

Afterwards, Micky climbed up the chaise lounge so that he was face to face with a glowing Davy. He licked and kissed Davy's neck producing sensual sounds of pleasure. He captured Davy's lips in his for a long passionate kiss. He ran his hands along Davy's torso before coming up and clicking off the handcuffs.

"Thank you, for letting me do this."

"I didn't let you do anything! I had no choice."

"You're right, but don't tell me you didn't enjoy it," Micky smirked. "You're free to go."

Davy started rubbing his wrists and walking towards the bathroom.

"Can we do this again?" Micky pleaded.

Davy looked over his shoulder and gave Micky a devilish smile. "You can tickle me if you catch me, but if you don't….you can still tickle me," he winked.


End file.
